


Skip Dating! Let's get Married!

by LucyDragneel1601



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Friend, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Swearing, Tangled (2010) References, not really - Freeform, pure fluff, they already act as if they are dating tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyDragneel1601/pseuds/LucyDragneel1601
Summary: Post Season 8,The Council of the Galra try to force Keith into becoming their new Leader. Even after he refused the position many times they won't give up. When they bring the law into the picture Keith's only hope of getting away from the Council is to get married.And who would be better suited for this task than Lance McClain himself?Over the past year, the two of them kept getting closer and closer until it became natural to find them cuddling on a couch or sleeping in the same bed.But with the deal comes the responsibility that both of them are willing to carry.OrLance and Keith skip being officially dating and just get married. Two times!Lance wants a romantic proposal so Keith is trying his best at making sure Lance gets everything he deserves and more.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Skip Dating! Let's get Married!

It's been an eventful year since the war has ended. Everyone tried their best to help others get back on their feet after the Empire destroyed thousands of homes and ripped millions of families apart.  
But with time the Universe could become a peaceful and happy place again.  
The Team worked each in their way on making the universe a better place again.

Shiro was an Instructor and Counselor at the Garrison while Hunk opened his chain of restaurants. Pidge helped their parents in the lab at the Garrison and was a lead engineer for the new tech they were working on.  
Allura became Queen of New Altea and led her people back to their old customs to keep their culture alive, of course, Coran was at her side as her advisor.  
Lance was a teacher and a Counselor at the Garrison like Shiro, but he took more hours as a Counselor than a teacher, Shiro did it the other way around.  
And Keith, well Keith was the Leader of the Blade of Marmora, teaching them to look out for each other and what it truly meant to work as a Team.  
Everyone loved their Job but every job came with its ups and downs. For Keith, the downside to his job meant refusing every few months to take over as the new emperor of the Galra. The Council that took over after the Galran Empire was taken down was desperate for Keith to take over.

He was new blood. He was kind and knew how to lead people, but Keith didn't want to lead. At least not an entire Empire. He was content with the Blade, where he knew everyone with their name and knew he could trust them. But leading an Empire, even if it wasn't an empire anymore was still too big of a deal for Keith. He liked knowing his people.  
But the Council being the aristocratic dicks that they were signed a new law.  
"If the Council decides to have found a worthy Emperor, the chosen Galra had the duty as a Galra to come to their calling."  
Keith was furious when the news reached him. He was just lazing with Lance on his couch watching Tangled for the 6th time when his Mother called him over his Comm. Keith didn't think much of the call and answered with his head still lazily leaning on Lance's shoulder, his body pressed to his side. His Mom didn't even react to them cuddling, over the last year their cuddling and movie nights became normality.

"Keith there is something you should know before you come back this time." his mother started explaining the situation with the council.  
"These old fuckers! They don't even care that I don't want to be Emperor, but oh they should be ready for revenge when they force me into it."  
Lance perked up from above Keith's head "But like, they do realize if they force you to the new become emperor, that they are at your mercy right?"  
Lance leaned over Keith slightly to see his face. His expression was enough to know, yeah, those council fuckers were in for one hell of a ride.  
Keith wouldn't give up so easily and the way his mother looked equally as stoic let the uneasiness inside him ebb down al little.  
There was a way out of this mess for Keith, right?!  
There needed to be.  
Keith becoming the new emperor meant Keith leaving. And not just leaving for the shed he and his mom renovated in the desert, not just leaving for a Mission. It meant Keith leaving indefinitely.  
No more spontaneous movie nights, no more cuddle sessions, no it meant Keith would be leaving to live on another planet.  
It meant somebody else leaving him to lead their people.

Even though he and Allura agreed on being just friends before she decided to leave for new Altea, he couldn't help feeling like history was repeating itself.  
He was going to be left behind again by someone he loved.  
Lance had known for a long time that what he and Keith had was more than just an ordinary friendship.  
He would do anything if it meant for Keith to stay. So he said the first thing that came to his mind, ignoring the discussion that hab been going on between Keith and his mother.  
"I'm gonna hide you! If they can't find you, they can't take you away either."  
Keith smirked up over his shoulder at Lance.  
"Oh yeah? And where are you gonna hide me? Your house is the first place they're gonna look for me"  
Lance pouted at Keith "You could hide in the treehouse. It's right outside my window, so when your cold or lonely you can just come to my room..."  
Keith smiled at Lance affectionately, grazing his cheek with his hand softly "That's sweet of you but I can't just go and hide. There's gotta be another way."  
Lance let his hand rest over Keiths holding it there while gazing into his eyes. They were so close they could feel each other's breath on their skin. Lance saw Keith visibly swallow and unconsciously licked his lips.  
They both felt the tension between them.  
They felt like the slightest movement could ruin this moment between them. Could rip them away from their little bubble protecting them from the cruel reality that Keith had to deal with the Council, that he had to leave and maybe he would not come back for a long time.

Between Lance and Keith, there were never many words needed.  
At this moment they knew what was going on in the other's mind.  
So when Lance leaned in whispering a soft, pleading "Promise?" Keith knew exactly what he would be promising then.  
He would promise to come back soon, to be able to stay, he would promise not to leave him.  
And that's everything Keith wanted to do. Keith wanted to stay on earth. Because they say home is where the heart is and his heart was with Lance.  
So Keith whispered just as softly as Lance before "Promise."

They smiled lovingly at each other unaware that Krolia was still on the comm watching them with a knowing look.  
She had planned to just hang up and let them have their moment when she realized something.  
"I know how to get you out of this!"  
Her voice was way louder than the intimate whispers shared between the two boys before, so they both jumped a little at the forgotten third party.  
"W-what? How?" Keith turned around facing his mother again, his cheeks slightly redder than before. Had he seriously just forgotten his mother was basically with them in the room?! He was a Blade goddammit! He should be aware of his surroundings.  
Ignoring the blush on her son's face Krolia just started explaining.  
"There is something that stands higher above the law of the Council, and that is the law of the Intergalactic Coalition."  
Lance and Keith just looked at Krolia quizically. How was the Coalition going to help Keith in this situation?  
The boys didn't even have to ask as Krolia just kept on explaining.

"The law of the Coalition states that no one can be forced into any kind of duty from their government if they have a family or a spouse that would be left behind. The law was originally inforced because of the millions of lost family members during the war but only a few know of it. I guess no one want's to even think about there being a war again..."  
"So how is this going to keep them from getting Keith?" Lance asked.  
Krolia smirked at them, still in each other's arms. How can they be serious right now?  
"That means, Keith needs to marry someone from Earth for them to be legally unable to force him to take over as emperor."  
"Huh?" was the synchronized reaction to that from the two boys. But their bewilderedness wasn't lasting for long when Keith spang from the couch, now standing in the living room.  
"I can't just get married to some random dude! What do you expect me to do? Get on fucking Grindr or something like, Hi I'm Keith 25-year-old half Galra looking for a husband! Yeah, that sounds like it's gonna go perfect, definitely not gonna attract creeps and old men, great!"  
Krolias face scrunched up. She was still a little traumatized from when some of the Blade explained to her what that Grindr thing was.  
"You are not getting on that site. I wasn't suggesting you marry a stranger I was-" Keith saw his Mother looking over at Lance who was standing next to him. When did he even get up?  
"Oh no, no you can't just drag him into this!"

Lance now realizing what Krolia had been implying here sat down on the couch again. She wanted him to marry her son. Lance never thought he would have to think about marrying Keith before even confessing to him.  
But surprisingly Lance didn't mind that too much.

He could take him out on dates just as much if they were married as if they weren't. Besides, he wanted, needed Keith to stay and he would do anything for that.  
"Keith." Lance's voice was not exactly loud but it was enough to stop Keith from spiraling. Lance patted on the couch next to him letting Keith sit down next to him again. Krolia sensed she wouldn't be needed for this conversation and excused herself, stating shed call again tomorrow afternoon. The moment Keith's comm went off he began talking.  
"Keith, look I know this is not how you expected things to go but I need you to know that I want you here. That I don't want you to leave and that I am willing to do anything for you to be able to stay."  
He took one of Keith's hands into his own giving it a reassuring squeeze "If you want me to I'll do it, no regrets or doubts about that. But if you don't then I'll hide you in my treehouse from the Council dicks and the creeps from Grindr." Lance saw Keith's lips twitch into a small smile.

"I don't want you throwing away your future" Keith whispered. He couldn't say those words louder.  
Lance marrying him meant saying goodbye to flirting around, goodbye to having his own family, goodbye to finding his future Mrs. red lion.  
What Keith didn't take into account was that Lance hadn't flirted with anyone on over a year, except him, who didn't even realize it. And that Lance would be just as happy with adopting children as having his own.  
And the fact that Lance also stopped bragging about finding the future Mrs. red lion over a year ago too. And why, because Lance's dumb ass came to terms with his feelings for Keith.  
And Lance was about to make sure Keith knew that he wasn't giving anything up.  
"Keith, I'm not throwing anything away, nor am I giving anything up. I want to do this. For you. For us. I let you leave once and it broke my heart. I'm not making that mistake again, so believe me when I say this, I am not doing this just out of pity or in the spur of the moment, no I am doing this because I want to. Because I would have wanted to spend my life with you by my side anyways."  
Lance saw Keith's eyes water and let his free hand rest gently against his cheek. Leaning down he pressed his forehead against Keiths "If you are okay with being stuck with me for the rest of our lives, then let me marry you."

Keith let his body sack against Lance as he buried his face into Lance's neck, wrapping his hand that wasn't held by Lance around his torso. Lance gently placed a kiss on Keith's head letting his hand from his cheek fall to his back and wrap around his waist, pulling him closer into his arms.  
They stayed like this for a few minutes, Lance letting Keith calm down in his embrace.  
"Are you sure you are going to be happy with me?"  
Keith's voice was small hopeful as he whispered the words against Lance's chest.  
Lance leaned back cupping Keith's face with both of his hands now  
"You are everything I could ever ask for and more. Never doubt that."

Keith couldn't breathe for a few seconds. That sounded like Lance actually- oh god! And it was this moment that Keith felt the tears spill out of his eyes again as his cheeks hurt from the wide grin that was on his face. Keith literally jumped Lance and wrapped his arms around his neck feeling Lance's arms wrap around his waist again.  
"You are everything I ever wanted and more."  
Those were the words Keith said back to him. And also the words that made Lance realize that yes, it was mutual. And they were getting married!  
His arms around Keith's waist tightened as he buried his face into the crook of Keith's neck.  
They may be idiots but between these two, there were never many words needed. They didn't say I love you that night, but they knew their love was mutual.  
When Keith looked up at Lance again with his teary eyes and red cheeks Lance thought he never looked more beautiful.  
"So, Lance, you are going to marry me..."

Lance smirked at him "If that was supposed to be a proposal then I might need to change my mind."  
Keith looked at Lance with big eyes. "You want me to propose? But we already decided, right?"  
"Oh, Keith!" Lance pouted at him while clenching his shirt over his heart dramatically "Of course you need to propose! You want to marry me, so you better sweep me off my feet."  
Lance swore he saw whole galaxies inside of Keith's violet eyes that moment.  
"Okay. But don't you dare say no!"  
Keith crossed his arms over his chest and Lance thought he was the cutest person he has ever seen.  
"As if I could ever say no to you."  
It came out softer than he intended but seeing Keith melt into his arms again was so worth the spark of embarrassment that crept over his cheeks at the revelation.

They kept cuddling arm in arm on the couch, Lance would occasionally kiss the side of Keith's head and would get a kiss against his collarbone in return. That was also what Lance's Mother walked in on with his niece and nephew with her.  
Right, they still needed to tell everyone the big news. Guess what Lance and I are getting married! Oh and, wow you won't believe this! We aren't even officially dating yet! Funny story really.  
He really hoped his family would be okay with this. His Family fully supports him in his sexuality no questions asked, but getting married without even dating?  
He really hoped they would understand them.  
Lance's Mother said her hello before walking into the kitchen. She didn't think anything of the boys being all cuddled up together. That's just how they were.  
Then it hit Keith. He sat up looking at Keith with panic in his eyes.  
"Oh my god Lance, we have to tell Shiro! And the others too. Fuck, Pidge will never let us live that down!"  
Lance just groaned, his head hitting the couch cushion  
"Great. I already know this is going to come up in their speech at the wedding."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Chapter one done! I already have the storyline finished and try to post Chapter two tomorrow.   
> In Chapter two the boys will let the Family and the Team know about their soon to be engagement, and we will see Keith being an absolute sweetheart with the McClain Fam. And who knows, maybe Keith finds a nice ring? Or has a striking idea about how to sweep Lance off his feet with his proposal?   
> English is not my first language but I tried my best.   
> Let me know if you like it so far!


End file.
